


Finally found you.

by flaviasantosl



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaviasantosl/pseuds/flaviasantosl
Summary: So this is the first time that i write something so be good.This is my mind version of what should have happened between Manon and Elide, i'm trying to stay as close from the real story as possible because the writing of Sarah is awesome and i don't want to ruining it.I hope that you all enjoy





	1. The Search.

Manon walked with the Queen to Terrasen with the hope that in the way there she would find a little witch, that show up to her bringing a "annoying" felling that she doesn't recognize, was something that she never felt before, but she don't wanna lose.

"What are tou think witchlin?" Dorian asked as he walked by her side. 

"Why do you care princeling, you don't have anyone better to annoy?" Manon replied angry that she was pulled thoughts.

"wow, someone is a little inspired today, tell me who let you this way"

Manon din't replied, what Dorian found strange, the witch always has something to say.

"Seriously, what happen?" Dorian asked softly like a person that was cleaning a precious crystal afraid to break.

"Elide Lorcan" Manon whispered

"Who?"

"Daughter of Marion, quiet kid, at least at was when i knew her" Aelin spoke up behind the two. 

"Marion? same Marion that saved your life?" Rowan asked by her side.

"Yes i hoped that she was alive, I have so much to say to her" Aelin said a little sad.

"She is alive" Manon said with determination.

"How do you know that she is alive? You are here with us, and there's war anywhere that you look she can be probably dead " Rowan said.

"She is not dead" Aelin and Manon said in unison.

"She is to smart for that" Manon add.

"How do you know her so well?" Dorian asked.

Manon took a deep breath and start telling the history of a day that she walked at her tower and saw the witchling for the first time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elide was tired is been days that she was walking with the fea warrior that helped her in the moment of need, in which she paid giving little information of half truths.  
Truth to be told sometimes against her own will, she thought about Morath, but not the bad things that happen to her, but the witch that remember her, saved her, leaved her.  
But she could't afford to think about Manon right now she needed go to Terrasen, she needed to find Celaena Sardothien and deliver the final gift of Kaltain. She need to focus after she can think about the witch that make her fill alive again.

"We need to go fast Marion" Lorcan said abruptly.

"Why do we need to go faster, I can't walk faster than this" Elide replied pointing to her poor weak leg.

"Something is coming, somithing not human" 

"Wha-" that time a criature hit Elide bringing her to the grass of the forest, but din't attacked.

"Don't move i'm gonna kill it" Lorcan said.

"NO, NO, DO NOT MOVE. I know him" Elide scream.

"What? What do you mean? How could you know this thing?" Lorcan asked clearly surprise that Marion knew this monster. 

"First. Don't call him thing. Second his NAME is Abraxos. His is not dangerous." Elide said as she was standing again, but it will be more convincing if Abraxos wasn't growing at Lorcan in front of Elide as if to defend her.

"Again HOW do you know each other, and -" Lorcan stop talking sooner that he sense the same smell that Elide had with her.

"What?" Elide asked, looking aside, while going to Abraxos and petting his head while the beast looked at her with kind eyes.

"You know the beast owner, that's why it's protecting you. And that's why you both have the same smell with you." Elide froze, and Abraxos went in front of her as to defend her again but this time not of aggression but for a low blow.

"Abraxos it's okay, it's time for him to know the truth." Elide said looking at Abraxos, while the beast looked at her with concern, almost saying that for her not speak to much.

"So i'm waiting" Lorcan said with cold eyes.

So Elide start speaking about Morath, at least one version of it. She was careful to describe, she doesn't want compromise anyone or herself. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Manon" Aelin called softly at the dark at the night.

"What?" Manon asked.

"I never though that i was say this one day, but thank you." Aelin said looking at the stars.

"Why are you thaking me i did not do anything?" Manon asked clearly annoyed again. Aelin laugh.

"Elide. You took care of her, when i couldn't."

"If it's any consolation she needs does not need anyone's protection. She is to smart, she can live fine on her own " Manon replied looking at the stars to.

"Why?"

"why what?"

"Why did you took her in?" Aelin asked turning to see Manon.

"I think that you Witch Killer is going deaf, I told all of you she has witch blood on her veins" Manon said curtly.

"There's more than that, you knew she was Perrington niece, and you took her in, you protect her, show her how to go to Terrasen, save her for death." Aelin said taking a step closer to Manon to look at her close as it to decoding her, Manon simply look at her. "Really you just gonna be quiet? what you don't have any answers for me? or are you afraid to admit the truth?" Aelin continue.

"What truth that the Queen is going insane, seeing thins were's there is nothing" Manon said defensive.

"I'm going insane or you just to afraid to said out loud?"

"For someone who din't know she was alive you are to emotional" Manon replied trying to chance the subject.

"Elide Lorcan is special to me, her mother is the reason why I'm alive, and I'm the reason why Elide doesn't have a mother." Aelin said with tears at her eyes, that she blink as a try to pretend that they are not there. " I will protect her when i find her she is going with me to Terrasen where she is going to be save"

"WHAT?" Manon asked alarm.

"She is a lady of Terrasan and part of my court when i find her is her right to take this place" Aelin replied.

"You forget she is a Blackbeak, she chose this way" with this replied of Manon, Aelin laugh again and walk to find Rowan, leaving a confuse Manon.

"We will see about that" Aelin said as she walked.


	2. The Walk

When the night came Elide was laying next to Abraxos that came to her and use his wing as a blanket, that she accepted with a smile on her face glad that she has him in this moment when she felt so alone, when she was getting tired of the lies, tired of the pain.  
She remembers when she first saw him for the first time, he surprises her appearing out of nowhere, his body full of scars and a kind look to Manon, that made Elide question how do a beast like him look so kind, of course was to a witch but still that look on his face made her question him and Manon.

"Go to sleep tomorrow we'll walk more than today" Lorcan said with his eyes closed.

"How do you expect for me to do that?" Elide replied laying on the side of Abraxos getting comfortable.

"You have a beast with wings." He said as if was obvious.

"Stop calling him a beast. His much more than that" Elide said annoyed. Abraxos made a sound that look like a laugh remembering Manon by the tone that Elide spoke.

"You care about him" Lorcan said as if it was nothing.

"I prefer him than you, that's for sure" Elide said closing her eyes.

And with that the night end Lorcan questing everything that Elide said that day, if she was lying when she said that the person that owns Abraxos owns a bigger power that he shouldn't challenged if he want's to live, but to look on Elide face every moment that she looks a the beast is like she is remembering something to makes move forward, something or someone that is so strong with her that from distance still clouds her judgment. He can work with that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning came Manon was still looking at the sky as if trying to find something.

"We need to get moving" Rowan said preparing for another day of walking in florest.

"Considering what Manon said we need to find Elide, because she has we need right now. Kaltain give it to her" Aelin said.

"How are so sure that Elide has it?" Aedion asked quietly as if to hide the question from Manon.

"Kaltain is smart too like Elide, if she want's revenge this is how she was doing it, taking away something really precious for him with a plus of giving to the niece that he hold captive for years." Aelin answered out and clear to everybody to listen, and with that they starting walking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elide wake up more happy then the others days, she was comfortable on Abraxos side with the light smell of Manon, what she was thank for because it made her feel more safe, but just made her feel something that for her this days since the goodbye that Manon gave to her just after they fled Morath was the warmer feeling that she had.

"Open your eyes i know you are awake" Lorcan said.

"Just because i'm awake doesn't mean that i want to look at you" Elide said annoyed again, since Abraxos appeared she was a lot colder with him.

"If you want to keep dreaming, be my guest but i cannot complain when we take more days to reach Terrasen"

With a huff of Elide and a pout of Abraxos, Elide slowly start standing her leg was hurting more and more each day because of the walks.

"Are you okay Marion?"

"That depends. Do you know how to fix my leg" Elide asked

"No."

"Then, i'm fine just give me a moment"

With take Abraxos make a move to Elide to sit on his back for him to do the walking. He whines when Elide shakes with the pain of standing and almost fall, with Abraxos by her side for her to support in him.

"Get up on the beast and let's keep moving" Lorcan said as if nothing had happened.

Abraxos look at him and growled but stopped to smell the wind.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you going to do when you find her?" Aelin asked when she approach Manon that was walking in front of everybody.

"What do you mean"

"I mean, like i said last night we will see about the fact the Elide is a Blackbeak and belongs with you"

"I never said that Elide belongs to me" Manon whispered

"But you never said she didn't, Manon if you let her go i will take her this is my first and final warning"

They start walking side by side when Manon stopped to smell the wind.

"Lorcan" Rowan said as he approach them.

"Not just Lorcan." Manon said and with that start running.

"MANON!" Aelin and Dorian shouted.

But she hasn't stopped running, she felt a pull to that smell she HAS to reach it to see that precious smell that she didn't realize that she missed so much, that she craved for it that she need it, so she run with the speed that surprise her, with the feeling of warm coming to her to more she ran so she did it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Elide by his side he jumped to her front blocking her passage, with a look of great happiness on his face.

"What are you doing" Elide asked with a smile on her face despite his species Abraxos like that looked like a dog preparing to run out side, what Elide find it cute.

"Marion we need to go NOW" Lorcan said with a rush in which she didn't understand.

"No." Elide trust Abraxos even him being what he is she know that he is never going to do anything to hurt her.

"What do you mean NO, we need to move someone is coming"

"Someone that you are afraid of" Elide said

"I'm afraid of nothing"

"Then stay prove it show us who Lorcan is. Someone who stays when scared or someone who runs at the first opportunity" Elide said challenged him.

"You gonna be the death of me" Lorcan said standing like preparing for a fight.

That's when a smell of a person became more strong like if was flying in a amazing speed towards them, the same smell that the beast and Marion he looked to them the beast look like if was a party going on with a face of happiness. But that's is not why he is so surprise is with the fact that Marion trust this thing completely like the two of then were looking for the same thing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on we need to go faster" Aelin scream for the rest of the group, she didn't know why Manon start running but she does have a good guess.

"Is the witch crazy why is she running like that?" Aedion asked by her side.

"Smell the wind there's someone with Lorcan" Rowan said

"And Manon never do something just to do." Dorian said between deep breaths, to be honest Aelin start thinking that he was gonna to have a heath attack for running to fast.

"Dorian slow down or you gonna die for running" Aelin said between laughs

"Show off" Dorian whispered

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"it's close, it's close, it's close" Manon was thinking like a mantra that make her move faster each time. That's when she stopped she saw them.

A fea warrior that she already didn't like.  
Abraxos looking like he just saw a florest made entirely of flowers.  
And Elide, that look like be in pain when she turn around to look who just got there. She was wearing the same closes that Manon give it to her in that day, the day that she say goodbye to her good witch, here's witchling.

But when she realize elides arms was around her neck her face buried in the side of cheek and what was left of her neck, when she realize she was hugging her back.  
When she realize she pull Elide just a little to the side and kissed her lips.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange, in a moment a witch appeared and the other Elide was all over her when i try to move a inch the beast starts growl at me again as if a said "Don't even think about it" and when i realize Rowan has a knife in my neck

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelin asked herself why she didn't bet on it she knew, she is almost jumping in happiness because one more time she was right.  
But now she has to see if Dorian is still breathing, they can have this moment, she knows she will have hers, to tell Elide every single thing that she always dream, that she was gonna say her mother last words.  
But more importantly that she is going to make sure that Elide reach a happiness that is never going away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter and comment is really important because it help me to do a better job!


	3. The Truth of the Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is my adaptation of EOS what i wanted to see, i try to stay the most close to the real book as possible because, let's faced it was awesome (except for what happened with Manon and Elide and if you didn't realize that's the real reason this fanfiction) I really hope that you enjoy.

When they break the kiss Manon looked deeply in Elide's eyes, they were lost in the moment until they heard a sound of someone coughing that break their thoughts.

Aelin stared at Manon with a little smile on her face like it was saying "I knew it" but when her eyes meet Elide's tears of relive and sadness started showing up.

"It's been a long time Elide" Elide let go of Manon that moment, and start walking weakly to the queen." I've been waiting a long time to tell your mothers final message to you" Aelin started crying remembering the nightmare that was that day. "Marion asked me to tell that she loved you very much, that you were her joy, her greatest gift" Aelin reached to Elide's hand both young woman looking at each other with eyes full of tears. " I'm so sorry, Marion is dead because of me, because she decided to stay behind, I'm so sorry, I loved Marion she was one of the few people that i loved when I was a child, she was one of the best person that i ever met and I'm sorry that you lost her." Aelin looked at the ground as if she was trying desperately to know what to say next, how to apologize for the death of a innocent woman.

"Don't apologize" Elide said quietly and soft, the eyes of Aelin slowly coming back to her own, Elide waited to Aelin look to eyes to continue. " You lost her too. You DIDN'T kill my mother, she protected you for harm of soldiers send to kill you, she protected a child that has nothing to do with it. You DON'T own me a apology, you don't own my mother any apology either because you did nothing, the king send those man to kill you and she did what it was right. I think that even then, even knowing what was going to happen she knew what were going to come, that you a Princess of a fallen nation, that you one day would come to us to set us free. She had hope because she loved you too because the knew you, so don't apologize for something that it's not you fault." They hug, and for both of them if felt light a heavy weight was lifted from her back's.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorcan was looking at the scene incredulous, not by the knife on his neck, but from the truth that the conversation that happen right in front of him told. Marion- No Elide lied to him since the beginning not ever her NAME has true.

"So you lied to me about everything?" Lorcan asked when both woman break the embrace. " Not even your name was true, you took you mother's name to fool me for fun." Lorcan growled but didn't move because he was reminded by Rowan who press the knife on his throat to hold him back. Manon simply raised an eyebrow and looked at Elide with a pride smile, happy that her witchling knew who to take care of herself even with a bad leg.

"I didn't lie to you about everything. All that was important that you to know i said. Yes I was a prisioner of Morath, yes the person who saved me is the same one who rides Abraxos that you shouldn't mess with, because like a said she might kill you" she said poiting to Manon but never breaking eye contact to Lorcan, she might don't like him very much but he DID saved her life, Manon who again didn't say anything just smile smugly at Elide's words. "Yes, i've been running since Manon and I separated, but no i didn't lie to you for fun, i lied to you for survival to protect myself."

"I told you i would protect you, If you told me what I needed to know." Lorcan said.

"Would you stay by my side if I said all that you wanted to know?" Elide asked taking a step forward. "you would't kill me? or leave me to die? or worst deliver me to Vernon again?"

Lorcan looked at the ground trying to find to right thing to say to defend himself.

"Can you please let him go? He DID saved my life a few times" Elide asked Aelin softly who just nod her head to Rowan to let Lorcan go. "I'm sorry that this hole thing happen that make lie, but i'm not sorry for taking care of myself".


	4. The keys

"So you lied you get lied by everyone" Aelin asked with no more tears in her eyes but instead a smirk on her face.

"Go to hell" Lorcan said snapping at the Queen he was still pissed by her 'prank'.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Elide asked

"Just one more person lying to Lorcan. Nothing that we never saw" Aelin said. "But Elide we need to talk" Aelin turn serious.

"What is it?" Elide asked

"Kaltain"

"How do you know Kaltain?"

"There's something about my past, when i ran a man found me his name was Arobynn. He train me to be a assassin but i could't do it with my old name so i change my name to Celaena Sardothien" Elide looked to Aelin with wide eyes surprised that the person that she was suppose to deliver the gift was in fact her queen.  
Pocket  
"She said to keep your promise, and thank you for your gift" Elide said still surprise

"I will Vernon is next, and i'm glad that she was warm" Aelin said realizing that Elide was testing her, that make her happy, the young woman needed to make sure that she was doing to right thing, even if that means testing her queen.

"She said to me to give to you." Elide said reaching for her pocket and taking that weird 'rock' that Kaltain give it to her. When Elide let it go she felt as if a great weight to leave her back.

"I'm glad that she give it to you" Aelin said smiling at Elide. " Why didn't you take it?" Aelin turn to Lorcan

"It wasn't mine to take" Lorcan said simply.

"But you almost kill me a few months ago trying to take it"

"I've a change of mind, Maeve ins't who i think she was" Lorcan said looking at Aelin. "Not if she is with Vernon and the Valg"

"Finally" Aelin smile to Elide again "thank you for putting some sense into him"

"I did nothing" Elide said

"Just lied your ass of" Lorcan said clearly still hurt for getting tricked again.

"I didn't lied my ass off, i just didn't say everything i know, but what i said was right"

"You lied you name and didn't say you relationship with the witch"

"And half-trues" Elide smile.

"Getting hurt because a little witchling tricked you" Manon asked clearly she dind't liked the way that Lorcan talked to Elide.

"Stay out of this witch, you don't know what happen in the last months"

"Lies apparently" Manon said.

"Okay, okay stop you two we need to find out what we do now" Elide said walking to Manon. But her leg failed because of lack of care for being in the woods.

"hey are you okay" Aelin said going to the left side of Elide when Manon went for the right.

"yes, my leg is just a little more sore today" Elide reply looking at the ground

"What happened?" Aelin asked worried

"Her uncle Vernon" Manon answers before Elide can even speak. Seriously when Manon see Vernon again he is dead, the witch is furious for all the terrible things that he did to her.

"Abraxos you need to go to Asterin my cousin and take this with you" Manon said as she retract a peace of paper for her boot and start writing with the peace of the dead fired that it was close to then thanks to the camp that Elide and Lorcan set up.

"What is it?" Aelin asked

"Abraxos will take this to Asterin to her send someone to retract something for me to finally fix Elide's leg" Manon turn to Abraxos and tied the 'letter' to his paw

"Don't lose this and go fast" Manon started petting Abraxos face as she give him his instructions to were to go pointing to the north. "go" and with that and a final look at Elide Abraxos left to do his task.

"We need go back to Terrasen regroup" Both Manon and Aelin starting helping Elide walk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still shy?" Aelin said looking forward with a little smirk on her face.

"Pardon?" Elide asked.

"You are still shy, when you were a child a barely heard you talk." Aelin said looking like she was trying to remember Elide when she was a child, but it was hard the girl had barely talked as she said.

"As a child I can say that i was shy because it was my way" Elide looked forward to avoid Aelin eyes "As a adult survival".

"You should't have to do that" Aelin said with guilt 

"No one could have done something take this off your mind please"

"Shit, you are smart, you are right Manon even with a bad leg she can do just fine on her on" Aelin said looking more happy than before, and because now she put Manon in a quite uncomfortable place.

"What?" Elide asked surprised

"Oh yeah she wouldn't stop talking about you" Aelin said not being capable to hold the huge smirk on her face for making both Elide bush and Manon uncomfortable.

"Shut up" Manon said angrily

"What happened between you two?" Elide asked looking face going to her left side and then to the right to try to see both of them.

"What makes you think that something happened? Manon asked with a smirk.

"When I was a kid the only two things that i remember about Aelin is it just like you, she is stubborn as hell" Elide said with a little smile "And competitive, and when she gets like this provoking the person she is competing, is everything she knows to do to distract until the next competition."

"I wasn't like this" Aelin defend herself

"Have you met yourself?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Don't lie to your friends"

Dorian, Rowan and Aedion said at the same time. Elide smile and Manon looked at her with both eyebrows raised surprised the way that Elide talked when she was free, that smile on her face made Manon feel so glad that her witchling was happy in spiteof the situation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. When the Night falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this chapter took a lot of working, may no look like but yes i have to think really hard. So i Hope that you enjoy and don't forget to see the notes on the end and comment what you think.

They decided to make a camp when the sun begun to go down. Elide was really tired because with more walked, the more her leg hurt.

"Hey are you okay?" Aedion asked as he started to make the fire.

"Nothing that I've never felt before" Elide replied as she was sitting down.

"That doesn't mean that you are fine" Aelin said behind her.

"But it also mean that i'm going to live, so don't worry." Elide said looking to the ground.

"So brave to a person that is safe witchling, you can speak your truth." Manon spoke up coming back from her hunt with Rowan.

Aelin walked to Rowan side with a smile that said everything the couple left.

"Oh hell, seriously this two make me sick" Aedion said with a face of disgust. Elide laugh a low and small laugh but that made the half-fae smile proud that he got the 'quiet girl' to laugh.

"okay witchling, let me see that crappy leg" Manon said interrupting the moment clearly annoyed. Elide just smile because Manon is terrible showing her feelings.

Aedion chuckles as he continues his work, he just realize that he was going to have fun with this.

"How is it?" Lorcan asked looking at the sky.

"Bad, she wasn't supposed to walk this much" Manon answered.

"Why do you say this like it was my fault?"

"Because you are the only fae bastard that was pushing her too much"

"RIght when YOU weren't here witch"

"do you guys remember that i'm still here?" Elide spoke up knowing that of she doesn't stop this right now things will get 'ugly'.

"If you think that i'm goin-"

"Yes, you will Lorcan stop picking fights it is not a smart move." Elide stand up and started walking away.

"Where are you going." Manon asked.

"I'm going to take a walk i need a break"

"Not alone"

"Aedion please can you join me for a walk" Elide asked making clear that she don't wanna walk with neither of them.

"yes of course. Lorcan can you keep an eye on the fire?" Aedion said

"Yes he can" Elide talked before Lorcan could answered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure that you can trust them?" Rowan said walking back with Aelin.

"Well, that's what every woman want's to hear after what we just did" Aelin smirked.

"i'm serious. Iknow that you care about Elide because of her mother but-"

"No buts, she is from Terrasen, a member of my court by blood and if she din't have the 'blood' she is still with us her mother is the reason that i'm alive and thanks to Elide with the second key we are going to win this war" Aelin looked to Rowan eyes "She know exactly what a child of Terrasen suffers, even is she wasn't who she is she deserves the benefit of doubt."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So walk with no talk?" Aelid asked looking to Elide at his side.

"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this, i just need a walk"

"I know the two of them on your feet must not be easy"

"It's not like that, is just..." Elide took a deep breath " We don't have time to be fighting about silly things. there's a war coming and it doesn't help if we don't can even look at each other."

"Lorcan is a jerk by the things i heard" Elide smile to Aedion. "And Manon is crazy jealous." Elide smile dropped and her cheeks were getting red. " ohhh, don't need to get all blushing, don't you think that after that scene with you and the witch this morning, didn't make things clear?"

"Yes maybe, is just hard for me to talk. i'm not used to talk"

"talking about your feeling?"

"talking" Elide said stopping "i think is time for us to come back" Elide started walking on her own but yelped when she felt a stab of pain.

"wow stop." Aedion rushed to her side. "You can't walk anymore today with your leg like this"

"I think i need a break of this leg too. " Elide tried to make a joke.

"Wait" Aedion start carrying Elide in Bride style."Well considering that we are already like this, marry me?" Aedion joked with a smirk on his face.

"No, thank you." Elide rolled her eyes but laughed.

"okay no hard feeling" Aedion start a pretend cry that Elide laugh more.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Aelin and Rowan came back to the improvised camp she noticed that Elide and Aedion were gone.

"What did you do?" Aelin asked with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Manon replied.

"Well Elide is not here neither Aedion so i think that you did something and Aedion went some here with Elide to calm her down. You are not exactly a nice person."

"Mind you own business Witch Killer" Manon snapped.

"own come-on she is not going to be gone for too long" Aelin provoked taking a step toward to the witch 

" I would think very carefully about what you say to a witch" Manon said in a dangerous voice going to the queen 

"what you are going to do about it?"

"Okay you two stop" Rowan said going to the middle of them.

"What did I do?" Aelin asked with a fake innocence.

"What you always do Aelin." Aedion said walking with Elide on his arms

"What happen?" Aelin and Manon walked to the both of them

"Her leg decided to take a break and her way of making this is to trying to kill her with pain." Aedion answered setting Elide down.

"That's is pretty much it." Elide smile to Aedion the walk that the two of them have make them bound. 

"Okay let me take a look" Manon said sitting beside Elide and carefully examining her leg.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later after they ate, Elide was lying down with her leg bandaged and with a support made by a bag to keep it up.

"You shouldn't have left, that only got you leg worst." Manon said lying with her back down beside Elide.

"I needed a break"

"And look what that 'break" cost you"

"What is wrong with you" Elide said snapping back " You barely said a word sinse this morning and keep snapping at Lorcan and I saw the way you looked at the Aedion when we got back"

"I'm sorry how i supposed to react when i see a man carrying you, and you smiling at him." Manon lay on her side to look Elide.

"And how a supposed to react after you kissed me after months apart, and when we finally see each other you act this way?" Elide said laying on her side too but carreful with her leg. "Manon i l-" Manon eyes met Elide's " I missed you so much i tough that when we meet again things things would be different, neither of us would be a prision me from my uncly you for your grandmother." Elide said with watery eyes that continue to focus in Manon "I tough that WE would be different."

Manon looked deep in Elides eyes, her heart felt like it was stabbed a every drop of tear on Elide's eyes.

"Forgive me" Manon said and with that kissed Elide. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but this, us is strange for me have feelings are strange, most times annoying." Elide smiled she knows that the witch have a terrible time with feeling and admitting most be really hard.

"I know that this is hard for you, but to me as well, you're a not a easy person to fall for but i did, and i think that both of us need to find out together." Elide kissed Manon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know i was cute at the end, but a LOVE this ELide i've always picture a free Elide really free, to say, to care, to love, so i will continue with that ELide, and i would love if you comment at the end what you think and what you hope for the rest of this fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks guys
> 
> FUI!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it's was not easy but i think that i went well, and yes i was inspired in a lot of fanfics from here so..........  
> but comment say what you think good and bad for my writing improve and you guys enjoy more the chapters.


End file.
